Kuroko No Exorcist
by Miku Hatsune Angel
Summary: I made this so please read.
1. Chapter 1

"Miku you awake?" I groaned, "Miku... Miku," "shut it please," I grab my pillow and put it over my head.

"Miku come on get up," my pillow was pulled away from me and I am now looking at a pair of blue eyes. "Rin today is Sunday there's no school today," I sighed, "so what do you want?" "the school is having new students coming and their going to come live here with us," "okay so why did you have to wake me up?" "because Mephisto told that the three of us have to go over to his office to get them," he smiled.

I sighed and rolled over to my side. "Sorry but I've been up all night and haven't slept in weeks so you two can go," I told him. He went over to my side and laid there next to me facing me. "Miku lately you've been up very late and having a lot sleeps and naps all day even in class," he sighed, "is something wrong?" he asked with worry eyes.

I sighed and turned over to my other side my back facing him, "I'm fine just not feeling well," I lied, "so don't worry about me and go already," I heard him sigh and got off my bed.

"Okay well see you later," I closed my eyes than opened them when I felt something touch m forehead. I saw it was Rin kissing my forehead and looked away with bit of pink in his cheeks for some reason.

"Bye," he left my room and I laughed a bit, _'I wonder why Yukio and Rin are like that when they're around me?'_ people say it's love but I don't think that's it also I don't even know what love is at all.

I sighed and got out of bed. "I hate when I have to keep secrets from them," I mutter under my breath.

I have something in my body that is poisonous and dangerous for everyone, I got the forbidden sword people say that is something no one can wield, control, or survive it. The forbidden sword, Murasame the most dangerous and forbidden demon sword. I was about to wield and survive it but wasn't able to control it, I got the scars from the sword meaning it's mine and when people see them everyone will be scared.

Mephisto, and Shura knows about this, Shura always call me checking if I was fine and she brings me to the training room to help me control this. Because when I first got it, I lost it. I nearly lost myself but thanks to Shura I'm fine. But since than, Mephisto told me to not show or tell anyone about this and that I got to stay in my room and not go anywhere only with Shura. I got permission to skip school so I do all the time.

"I'm such an idiot..."


	2. Chapter 2

(Rin POV)  
"So she's not coming today?" my brother Yukio asked. "Yea she said that she had been up all night and needs some sleep," I sighed. "She was up all night last night," he sighed.

"She's been like that for a while now," I thought out loud, "I wonder what's wrong with her?" "well maybe she has something important to do maybe," said Yukio. "She's been doing that like who knows how long and you think she might be doing something important," he nod. "I wonder what's so important that she has been up all night and always been busy all day," I mutter.

"Well if she says she's fine than she's fine," Yukio told me. "Yea but-" "Rin when she says she's fine she's telling the truth so stop worrying," I sighed, "yea yea I know geez."

I than remember I saw what seems like scars around her body, _'where did those scars come from?'_ I thought.

"Yukio did Miku ever have scars around her body before?" I asked him. "No not really. Why you ask?" "Well when I went over to her side of the bed, I saw something weird behind her back but covered it when she turned away," I told him. "Hm she must of gotten hurt from the last mission she went to," I heard him mutter. "Wait she went on a mission last time?" he nod, "yes and that was the day when she started to change and stay in her room remember?" I sighed but nod.

 _'What happen during that mission?'_ I thought.

(Yukio POV)

I looked at Rin as he looked at the ground with a sad expression in his face."Well I think you should go check on her and her scars?" Rin told me. "Rin why would I do that?" "because she might not feeling well and check on the scars to see what happen to her," he explained and mutter something under his breath.

"Fine if you pay attention in class and don't fall asleep," I told him. "Geez okay I won't fall asleep," I sighed, 'oh right,' "Rin after cram classes finish me and you have to go to Mephisto office," I informed him. "Okay but what for?" he sighed, "new students are coming to this school and they need a place to stay so there coming to the old boys dorm with us," I told him, "okay wait but aren't going to be scared if they find out we're demon's well part?" he asked me, "don't worry they'll be taking cram classes too and Mephisto is going to tell them since their going to live in the same place like us," I sighed.

"How about Miku?" "I don't know Mephisto said that she already knows about this but I know he's lying," I sighed. "So are you going to tell her when we go back?" I nod, "yea since she doesn't know about this and not leaving her room," we sighed. 'I wonder what she does when we're not there?'

(Miku POV)

I got off the floor hours ago and now I just changed out of my pajamas into a black hooded shirt sipped all the way up, with a white vertical line on the back, white eye-like marks on the hood, long black jeans with vertical white stripe on each side, black stocks and long black and white boots. I grab my white headphones and let them wrap around my neck. Since I'm going out soon to see Shura in the training room. And I'm now in Yukio and Rin room, taking two or three of Yukio manga's and fix Rin's bed since it was a mess sometimes I wonder how that boy can sleep in that bed when there is a big mess.

Once I was done I left there room and left the building. I put up my red hood and started walking. While walking I saw a little girl standing with a sign saying, **_'I am a cursed child please help me,'_** I walked over to her, "what happened to your eyes?" I asked her, "oh hello," she smiled, "and my eyes," she removed the blindfold and I was shock at what I saw.

"I poured lead into them. My mother, who abandoned me, hated my red eyes," she put back up her blindfold and I felt disgusted to the mother of her's. She than started touching my head, "your not human your a demon, angel and Unknown," I was surprised as of how she knew just by touching me. "Yea how did you know?" "your so pretty, I have to relay on others to survive so I don't know how to do anything but smile." I felt sad for her. _'... She... She reminds me so much of my past self...'_

We heard a click on her cup, "thank you.." she said to the person. But what that person left wasn't money, it was a just a soda can clip. I felt my hand turned into fist, _'no control yourself,'_ I took deep breaths. "I think you shouldn't come here anymore," I told her, "but I have a little sister," I grab her hand and dig in my pocket and gave her a lot money. She felt it, "all this? Why?" I sighed, "don't worry about it. Just promise me you'll leave this part of the place. It's not safe," she nod.

"If you need me call me or something," she nod again, "thank you um.." "Miku Hatsune," she smiled. "Thank you Miku-chan," I got up and started to again, 'you better be safe.'

Time Skip~

"Sorry I was late Shura," I apologize to her. "Oh it's okay but what took you long? You never be late like this before," she asked, "I was helping a little girl," I told her. "Okay well you better change your clothes here," she handed me shorts.

'I hope that girl is safe and okay,' I sighed and put down my hood, zip my zipper near the bottom showing my black and white bikini top, took off my jeans and put on some black shorts and lastly took off my stocks and shoes. It was kinda strange since this is showing a lot of my skin but I didn't care.

While I waited for Shura to come back I started to train a little, 'must be stronger, must protect everyone, must control myself and my power,' I kept on training with the machine that throws I think baseballs at you.(I don't know what it's call)

(Shura POV)

'I better head back now,' I got some equipment that I am going to use for Miku training. I started to head to the training room until I heard voice's coming my way. I hid so no one can suspect me with these kind of equipment, I saw nine males walking by and seem to be the new students that Mephisto talked about.

'So that means their going to be living at the same place where Miku live along with Rin and Yukio,' I sighed. 'This is bad she will soon have to meet them maybe,' I looked at them again making sure I am not spotted. 'Plus Miku is now in a building with a lot of boys,' they seem to be talking but I didn't pay attention.

Once I knew they were fully gone, I got out my hiding place and started to head over tot he training room. 'I should tell Miku about this.'

Time Skip~

(Miku POV)

I sat down on the floor reading the manga I took from Yukio and Rin room and munching on a pocky that I got from Rin snacks that he hid in one of his drawers. 'I wonder what the others are doing now?' I wonder, 'I wish I could see them again and have fun like old times,' I sighed knowing that will never happen again.

"Miku!" Shura slam the door open. I almost chock on my pocky, "Geez Shura Why You Yelling For?!" I yelled at her. She closed the door and made sure it's lock like always, "Miku there's going to be new students in this school, their going to live where you and the Okumura's live. And guess what? Their all males," "yea I know," I told blankly. "Huh how?"


End file.
